The very helpful French mistake
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: French Mistake Au what if Misha's teenage daughter got dragged back into the Winchesters universe after the French mistake. Oneshot. Complete. OC


"I don't like this universe, Sammy" Dean had said after seeing a man throw dirty water all over the impalas windows. "We've got to get out of here. I feel like this is bad touching me." He continued more than a little freaked out.

The boys kept walking but stopped when they were in front of an open door. "So what are you thinking?" Sam asked his older brother. "Cas?" Dean shrugged and started praying to his angel.

"He's our best shot, if he's still alive. Dear Castiel, who art maybe running his ass away from heaven, we pray that you have your ears on. So... Breaker breaker..."

When they turned around Castiel was standing there in all his trenchcoat glory on the other side of the door.

"Cas? Cas! Hey, Cas! Oh, thank god. What is all this, huh? W-w-what did Balthazar do to us?" Both the boys walked up to who they thought was Cas.

"To keep you out of virgil's reach, he's cast you into an alternate reality, a universe similar to ours in most respects yet dramatically different in others." Castiel said seriously.

"Like - like bizarro earth, right? Except instead of having Bizarro superman, we get this clown factory."

"Um...Yeah, well...Anyway, no time to explain. Do you have the key?

"Yeah," Sam says as he hands Castiel the key. "So, uh, what does this thing do, anyway?"

"It opens a room."

"What's in the room?" Dean asks.

"Every weapon Balthazar stole from heaven."

"He gave it to us?"

"To keep it safe until I could reach you. With those weapons, I have a chance to rally my forces."

Oh. Okay, good. Yeah. So, now, uh, what's the deal with all this tv crap?" Sam replies to the answer.

"Pardon?" Castiel seemed confused by the younger Winchesters inquiry

"Yeah. Amen, Padaleski." Dean says off handedly

"Uh, 'lecki'." Sam corrects his brother

"What?"

"Lecki. Pretty sure."

"Man." The man starts pulling out his script. "Did they put out new pages?"

"New what?" Dean was very confused by Cas' higher voice.

"I mean, is this some kind of cosmic joke?" Sam didn't think it was funny at all.

"Yeah, 'cause if it is, it's stupid, and we don't get it."

"Yeah."

"Are you guys okay?" Fake Cas asks a little weirded out by the boys. Dean grabs the script from fake Cas

"Give me that. What is - these are words in a script. This isn't Cas."

"Dude, look at him." Thinking that it looked exactly like Castiel.

Fake Cas starts unbutonning his shirt to reveal a patterned new age t-shirt underneath.

"You guys want to run lines, or...?" Dean ignores the question and turns to Sam.

"His name's Misha. Misha?"

"Oh, wow. Just...Great."

"Misha? Jensen? What's up with the names around here?" The boys walk off until they reach a trailer.

"Hey! J. Ackles." Sam points out as he points to the trailer.

"That's fake me. This must be fake mine."

About 10 minutes later a girl walked. "Hey uncle J2 have you two seen my dad anywhere?" She had long dark brown hair exactly like Misha's and was wearing a black vest top layered with a plaid shirt and blue jeans, and combat boots. "Urm, not for a while sorry." Sam answered thinking on the spot. She said it didn't matter and walked back out of the trailer.

"Who the hell was that?" Dean said as soon as she left.

"No idea, let's look her up." Sam started to type up on the computer. 'Misha' he typed and clicked the option saying Misha's Collins. He found that the images matched up and read the actors Wikipedia page. "It says here that Misha has a 15 year old daughter called Eliza Collins" he clicked on the link on her name and kept reading. "So get this, Eliza is due to guest star on tv show supernatural as the daughter of an angel. During her last interview she quoted "I'm very excited to be acting as Annabel along side Jared and Jensen after years of hanging around with them on set. I often refer to them as uncle J&J because they are like family to me.""

* * *

'_J2 are acting strange_' Eliza thought after hearing about the black market thing from her dad and the whole beating the extra who played Virgil to almost death. She decided to spend the night on set and rang her dad to tell him not to wait for her. It was fine of course, she always slept in the trailer.

She woke up the next day to a load of messages from the whole cast and crew saying that they were so sorry about her fathers death. She cried then sucked it up because there was acting to be done. She exited the trailer with the rest of the seasons scripts, her phone and a photo of her with Misha in her bag and made her way to the window that Sam and Dean had smashed through.

She was in front of the window when the extra came attack Jensen/Dean and Jared/Sam with a rifle. Both she knew it she was crashing through the window and blacking out from harsh contact.

"When will I be able to make you understand? If I lose against Raphael, we all lose. Everything." She woke up to the sound of Castiels voice. "Dad! I thought you were dead." She hugged a very uncomfortable Castiel. "I'm sorry but I had to go undercover, Annabel."

"Is this some kind of joke? Why do you sound like Castiel? My name is Lizzy Collins. That's Jensen and Jared."

Dean finished explaining everything to her after Cas zapped them all to Bobby's house. "Where abouts are you guys in the whole apocalypse thing?" Eliza asked figuring she could help out as much as possible. "Trying to kill Eve but you're 15 so don't think we're gonna let you hunt." "Hey I'm 16 now, besides I don't want to hunt. I just thought you guys might want to read the scripts I stole. It's the rest if the season but if you don't want the-"

"Wait!"

**The end**


End file.
